Stealing For Power
by Happy Beauty Yoshimi
Summary: Someone steals the Millennium Tauk out of pure chance, and suddenly, her life is turned upside down. She can no longer live the quiet peaceful life she was so accustomed to... especially when she's got all of Thebes on her tail!


Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *grins* Hi people..... I'm back with another one of my crazy fics.....  
  
Yami: You're not going to have us get drunk and run out in the streets naked, are you?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: No, but that's a good idea. ...*grin*  
  
Yami: -.- No it's not.... no one would read it.  
  
Seto: *sarcastically* Of course, no one would want to see us naked, especially not our fan girls.  
  
SilverRose12: *imagining Bakura getting drunk and running-* Uuh..... *drool*  
  
Bakura: I... Don't want to know.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Yes you do.  
  
Bakura: *glare*  
  
Penny: Awww. .....*pinches Bakura's cheeks* Kawaii physco.  
  
Bakura: *growl*  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Bakura, you look gay like that.  
  
Bakura: WILL YOU ALL STOP!?!  
  
Everyone: ..........  
  
Bakura: Thank you.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Baku-chan.... you're a pain...  
  
Bakura: *snicker* If I'm a pain, I imagine what you are.  
  
Penny: A pain..... in the butt.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I AM NOT! I'M A PAIN IN THE NECK!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: That's the same thing.....  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Is not!! *pout*  
  
SilverRose12: *snaps out of her daze* Did I miss something?  
  
Penny: Is Bakura hot naked?  
  
SilverRose12: ^///^  
  
Bakura: THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, ONNA!!  
  
Penny: ANATA KUSO!  
  
Bakura: O.O No thank you.  
  
Penny: T_T You don't love me.  
  
Bakura: Nope.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *takes out bazooka* DEATH TO YOU!!  
  
Bakura: Nani?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: You don't love Penny, so you should die!!  
  
SilverRose12: *glaring at Penny* MINE!!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: You people are dumb.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: You're just jealous.  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Of what?  
  
Penny: HOW DUMB WE ARE, DUH!! ^__^  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Yeah.... that's it...mhm.  
  
SilverRose12: HI!! *Waves at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Uuh... Hi?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: So, who's gonna do the disclaimer?  
  
:::everyone runs away:::  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Who ever does it will get a million dollars.....  
  
:::everyone, except Seto, who already has a million dollars, runs back:::  
  
Yuugi: MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: OKAY! ^_^  
  
Yuugi: Disclaimer: Happy Beauty Yoshimi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Sakura.  
  
Duelist of Sands: Sakura.... Oh what an original name...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A woman clad in silver robes pushed on huge gold doors, trying to open them without a sound. With all her might, she had pushed the door open, just enough for her to squeeze through. Her cat-like eyes stared at the room around her. It wasn't as fancy as she expected it to be, but she was positive this was the room.  
  
The room was full of gold, that gave it an unearthly glow under the moonlight, but the woman paid no heed. She was too busy staring at the edge of the room, where a huge four-poster bed resided. The bed was a crimson color, that reminded her so much of all the blood shed she had seen. She shook her head, trying to get the thought of people's deaths out of her brain, and began tiptoeing toward the bed.  
  
When she was close enough, she pulled the see-through curtains to the side, and looked at the person carefully sleeping in their bed. Around her neck, was a golden necklace that she believed was one of the sacred items. The Millennium Tauk, she believed it was called. She carefully picked the woman's head up off the bed and slid the necklace off of her neck. She closed the curtains of the four-poster bed, and then exited out the door, closing it tightly behind her.  
  
She walked down the corridor, until she came across a window that had vines all around it. She studied the vines for a moment, and realized that they would be extremely easily to climb off of. She put the tauk in a pouch that was draped over her neck and under her arm, and sat down on the windowsill. She spun around and grabbed one of the vines in a blink of the eye. She swung herself onto the wall, and began to climb down. Minutes later, the woman had her feet sinking into the sand. She grinned satisfied with her catch, and turned around and ran back to her master's house, before he woke up and caught her stealing again. If her master had caught her, and found out what she took, she would most likely be hung the next day.  
  
The woman reached a stable, and watched the dog run up to her and rub against her leg. She bent down and patted the collie on the head, and then continued walking. She opened the door quietly, and sighed in relief, until she turned around and came face to face with Menekt, her master's apprentice. "Where were you?" he asked her, glaring at her. "Don't tell me you were stealing again?"  
  
"I was," the woman said in a cool, low voice. "And look what I've got." The woman finally pulled the tauk out of her pouch and watched Menekt gasp.  
  
"How?" was all Menekt could manage to say.  
  
"Well...." the woman said grinning as she removed her cloak and through it on one of the wooden stools. Her strawberry colored hair cascaded down her back contrasting well with her heavily tanned skin. You could tell that she was on of the lowest class Egyptians by how dark her tan was. You see; royalty usually had very light skin, because they were hardly in the sun, while people who lived in poverty, where forced to work in the hot sun, causing their skin to become an extremely dark shade. The people of Egypt believed that it was a way that Ra could mark the classes of people.  
  
"Well what?" Menekt asked. "You can't tell me that you got one of the sacred items by just pure luck!" The woman heard the sound of movement, and immediately clamped Menekt's mouth shut.  
  
"Don't yell, you know what will happen if master finds out that we're up so late," the woman said as she released her hand. "And, no, I didn't get the item on pure luck, I got it on skill." The woman grinned, and turned around to walk to her chambers, so that she could further more inspect the item in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, and quickly got off of her bed to get her journal. For the past few days, she had been getting strange dreams about this woman, and like every other dream, she would record what she could remember in her journal.  
  
"Today I had the strangest dream ever," Sakura wrote lazily, with her purple fuzzy pen. "I saw that woman again, but this time I got to see exactly what she looked like. She looked just like-" But before Sakura could finish her sentence, her little sister came running in and threw herself on Sakura's bed, giggling insanely. Sakura slammed her book shut and put it on the little drawer near her bed. "Hikari, what did I tell you about knocking before you enter?" Sakura said in a motherly tone, and she began to tickle her little sister mercilessly.  
  
"I," Hikari tried to say in between laughter. "I don't *laugh* remember." Sakura stopped tickling Hikari and sighed, as she picked her little sister up and walked outside. She finally let go of Hikari and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Hikari, I've gotta get dressed. So why don't you go downstairs and tell mom to start breakfast, k?" Sakura said, as she watched her little sister nod eagerly. Seconds later, Hikari was bouncing down the stairs leaving Sakura to get dressed in her school uniform. Twenty-five minutes later, Sakura came downstairs, and sat at the dinner table. She reached for a piece of toast, but then got it snatched away from Hikari, how stuck her tongue out at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and took another piece of toast, and then glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room, and she screamed. It was 7:54 A.M., which only gave her six minutes to get to school.  
  
Sakura threw the toast down and grabbed her suitcase. She ran over and kissed her mother good-bye, and then sped out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant. Sakura panted heavily, as she made her way to homeroom. "Hi Sakura," Mutou Yuugi said happily as he waved at one of his classmates. Sakura waved back at Yuugi, and then went of to sit next to Miho and Anzu. "So how's Hikari?" Anzu said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh, she's great," Sakura said in a bored manner, and then, giggled. "Don't look now, but I think Yuugi's checking you out, Anzu." At this Anzu's face turned a bright red color as both Miho and Sakura shouted, "SIKE!!" Anzu's face turned from red to a bright purple as she began shouting at the two girls, but thankfully Mizinisha-sensei had decided to arrive at that moment. "Good morning class, and Anzu please stop screaming at Sakura and Miho." At that Anzu bowed her head and gave Mizinisha-sensei an apology, as Sakura and Miho grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, my 3 favorite gals," Jounouchi said as he approached Anzu, Miho and Sakura, who were ironically sitting under a Sakura tree.  
  
"Hi Jounouchi," the three girls said to him, as he tried to steal some food from them, causing Anzu to whack him on the head with her suitcase. Jounouchi had eventually decided that his health was more important than a little extra food, and went back to one of the benches that him, Honda, and Yuugi where sitting at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come back here!" her master shouted, as the woman ran out of the door, dragging Menekt with her. When the woman and Menekt were hearing distance away from their master, the woman grinned happily.  
  
Menekt stared at the woman for a second and then finally said. "Kanek, I know this isn't the time to ask, but what exactly did you do with....you know? I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't leave it a home, where master could find it."  
  
"Of course not," Kanek said grinning at him. "I'm not stupid." And with that, Kanek touched her neckline, and Menekt could see the outline of the Millennium Tauk.  
  
"But, Kanek, you know its not safe to go outside with that," Menekt said. "I'm sure that the pharaoh is having the whole city checked.  
  
Kanek stared at Menekt for a moment as if pondering what to say. Her eyes became lifeless for a moment, and a second later, she snapped out of the daze, and grabbed Menekt's hand pulling them into a desert part of the bazaar covered in darkness.  
  
"What is it?" Menekt whispered to Kanek, who had been watching random people pass by. Kanek continued to look at the people for a moment, and then turned her attention to Menekt.  
  
"The item activated itself," Kanek said in a low voice that was almost a whisper. "I saw the pharaoh and his guards passing by-" But Kanek cut herself off when all the chatter and chaos at the bazaar stopped and all became silent. From their hiding place, Menekt and Kanek could see a figure surrounded by guards on all sides, walking around looking at everyone, as if he could sense where the item was. He turned his head, and looked strait at their hiding place, and Kanek gulped in fear, while Menekt began to shiver. But after what seemed like forever the pharaoh gave up staring at the darkness and continued to walk down the street.  
  
Both of them let out a sigh of relief and sank to the floor. "One of you has a millennium item," a shadow said as he grabbed Kanek by the neck and pressed her against the wall, choking her. "Hand it over."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SAKURA!!" Miho shouted, snapping Sakura out of her gaze.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion. "What is it?"  
  
"Didn't you hear the bell?" Miho asked as Sakura shook her head. "School's over." Sakura finally got a chance to look at her Earth Science room, to find it completely deserted. Sakura mentally smacked herself for dozing off and got up from her desk. She collected her belonging and shoved them into her suitcase, and both her and Miho walked out the room, and finally, out of the school building.  
  
"Hey, look at this," Miho said holding up a flier. "There going to be a beauty pageant for all the girls in Domino. We should try out." Sakura stared at Miho like she had grown a second head, and then laughed to herself.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked, as if it was completely obvious how stupid the pageant was. "I'm not going to go on stage in a bathing suit and stuff in front of everyone in Domino!!!"  
  
"Yeah," Miho said in agreement. "Now that I think about it, the idea was kind of stupid." Miho tossed the flier in a garbage pail and the two continued to walk home, or in particular to Miho's home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kanek took deep breaths trying to get as much air to her lungs as possible. Her vision was starting to become cloudy, and her head was spinning. Kanek did the only thing that came to mind, and kicked her attacker in the groin, causing him to release his grip on her, enough for her to remove his hand from her neck.  
  
"Ugh," the man said through clenched teeth as he kneeled over. "Wench."  
  
"Oh shut it," Kanek said angrily as she kicked the man to the side. "You're the one who attacked me. Besides, I don't even have a millennium item." Kanek knew of course that she was lying, but she wasn't about to admit that she had the tauk, to some psychotic bastard.  
  
The man had finally regained the feeling in his legs and stood up. For a second, he stood in silence, until a wave of hot air surrounded the three, and a strange ring appeared around the man's neck.  
  
"The Millennium Ring," Menekt whispered. Kanek's eyes widened. The small spikes that circled the ring suddenly moved and pointed themselves in Kanek's direction. "The Millennium Ring is able to sense all the other Millennium Items. They say that Bakura, the tomb raider own the ring." Kanek's eyes widened like saucers and she stuttered to say.  
  
"Ba-Ba-Bakura?"  
  
"Heh, I love it when my name brings fear into women's hearts," Bakura smirked evilly.  
  
Kanek instead burst out laughing. "Can't you tell the difference between fear and shock, ya moron?" Bakura immediately dropped his smirk, and instead glared at her.  
  
"I admire your bravery, or is it stupidity?" Bakura asked, regaining his smirk.  
  
"Yup, stupid is me, that's why I'm going to escape without you even having a clue of what I'm doing," Kanek said, as she grabbed Menekt's arm, while Bakura stared at the two's retreating backs, blinking rapidly. He shrugged and turned around, and walked into the shadows, thinking of was to torture the pharaoh slowly and painfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked into homeroom the next day, and watched everyone crowd around one of the desks near the window. Being that Sakura was the curious type, she bounced over to the desk, and her eyes widened. 'Ba-Ba-Bakura?' She thought, but calmed down when the albino boy turned to look at her, and she didn't see a cold look in his eyes.  
  
She smiled at the albino and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Miraso Sakura, and you are?"  
  
"Bakura Ryou," Ryou said in a shy-type of way. "It's nice to meet you Miraso-san."  
  
"Just call me Sakura, Miraso-san makes me feel old," Sakura said giggling, until she was interrupted by-  
  
"YO!! SAKU-BAKA!!! YOU'RE SHARING LUNCH WITH ME TODAY, RIGHT?!" Jounouchi said loudly.  
  
Sakura let her short temper get the best of her and shouted. "F*CK NO!! GET YOUR OWN LUNCH, PUPPY!!" Jounouchi glared at her, but then shrugged it off when Yuugi agreed to share his lunch with him.  
  
"RYOU!" Anzu screamed and she ran over and glomped one of her best friends. Sakura blinked for a second and then said.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE CHEATING ON YUUGI!!" (Penny before you start screaming. that's not what I implied. but seriously. if you were Sakura and your best friend just glomped the new kid, when she already had a crush on someone.. You would get the wrong idea too, ne?)  
  
Anzu and Yuugi's face turned bright red, and Sakura suddenly realized what she just yelled. She put her hand over her mouth, and did the first thing that came to her mind when she saw Anzu giving her the death glare.. She ran.. Faster than she ever thought humanly possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I knew something bad would happen," Menekt said as he began lecturing Kanek as soon as they arrived home, but were interrupted by their master.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaanek," Her master, Tetken shouted, in an obviously drunken manner. "YOU WENCH!! How dare you leave, and take MY apprentice with you!!?!"  
  
"B-Bu-but," Kanek said, but was silenced when she felt a hand slap her across the face.  
  
"You'd think after all these years, you'd learn respect," Tetken shouted at her, causing her to whimper and rub her cheek.  
  
"Master," Menekt said trying to stop him from further abusing her. "Forgive her master, she did not mean to run off, and I'm sure it will never happen again." Kanek nodded her head dumbly, still trying to overcome the shock and pain of the slap.  
  
"Hn," Tetken grunted. "It's not up to me to forgive her, its up to Shizuka. After all, she's the one that had to take over all of her chores." With that Kanek's eyes widened as she ran into the bed chambers that she shared with Shizuka, and ran over to the girl.  
  
"I'M SORRY!!" She shouted as she threw her arms around her, and hugged Shizuka as if her life depended on it.  
  
"It's okay," Shizuka grinned. "Besides, I still have one chore left. If you want to repay me, you can do it..."  
  
"And that chore would be?"  
  
"Cleaning the camel droppings."  
  
"I thought so," Kanek said sadly as she went over to the stables to begin her torment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kanek came back to the hut carrying a shovel, made of one of the heaviest metals known to Egypt with such easy, that sometimes it even scared her master at just how powerful she could be. She put the bucket down on the floor, and then turned to look out the window. It was already dark, but only a couple of stars were visible. She sighed at the beauty of the night, and headed into her chamber to get a goodnight sleep.  
  
She entered the room, to find someone leaning over Shizuka feeling her neckline as if to find something. Kanek looked at the stranger and noticed the outline of the man's hairstyle. She soundlessly walked up right behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Looking for me?"  
  
Bakura spun around and glared at her, as she giggled. "Girl, you are truly annoying."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why do I bother talking to you?"  
  
"Because I have a millennium item, and I know you want it."  
  
"So, that means you'll give it to me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"It was worth a try."  
  
Kanek giggled at how naive Bakura was acting causing Bakura to glare at her. "I know you think I'm stupid," Bakura said as he continued to glare.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think you're stupid, I know."  
  
"I may be stupid, but I have a proposition to make."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: So, how's that for a first chapter?  
  
Yami: I was only in one scene, HMPF!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *Murmurs* Pre-Madonna.  
  
Yami: What did you call me?  
  
Bakura: She called you a constipated chicken.....  
  
SilverRose12: No, Happy Beauty Yoshimi called him that.  
  
Penny: What is with you people and insulting each other!? You're all so DUMB!  
  
Bakura: Look who's talking now, Miss Hypocrite.  
  
Penny: Ah shaddup!!  
  
Bakura: Make me.  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *tsk tsk tsk* Children, children, stop bickering.  
  
Bakura and Penny: Yes momma!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: O.O  
  
SilverRose12: DUELIST OF THE SANDS IS A MOM!  
  
Duelist of the SANDS: I am not!!!!!! They're just dumb!!  
  
Bakura: I am not!! I'm special, that's different!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: HEY!! THAT'S MY LINE!! *kicks Bakura*  
  
Bakura: OW!! WENCH!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Do you enjoy calling everyone wenches?  
  
Everyone: *stares at Happy Beauty Yoshimi like she's dumb* Yes!!  
  
SilverRose12: But he's my wench! *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Mhm mhm...wait? ORO?!?!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: DON'T SAY THAT!! YOU ARE NOT KENSHIN!!  
  
Bakura: Nani?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: DON'T SAY THAT!! YOU ARE NOT JAPANESE!!  
  
Bakura: *begins cursing at Duelist of the Sands in Ancient Egyptian*  
  
Duelist of the Sands: DON'T SAY THAT!! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!  
  
Bakura: @_@ I give up.  
  
Duelist of the Sands: DON'T GIVE UP!! TRY HARDER!!  
  
Everyone: *freezes*  
  
Duelist of the Sands: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: STOP SCREAMING!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: POKAI!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I DON'T WANNA RUN INTO THE STREETS AND GET RUN OVER BY A CAR!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: What? I don't want to, would you?  
  
Bakura: OOOH!! PICK ME!! PICK ME!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: -.- *takes out Bazooka* DEATH TO YOU!!!!  
  
Bakura: PUUUUURTY!! *glomps Bazooka*  
  
SilverRose12: OKAY!! WHO GOT MY B*TCH DRUNK?!  
  
Yami: *whistles innocently*  
  
SilverRose12: *takes Happy Beauty's bazooka and aims it at Yami's head*  
  
Yami: It wasn't me. it was MALIK!!  
  
Malik: *drinking beer* Huh?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *glares at SilverRose12* You can't hurt him!!!  
  
SilverRose12: Then who am I suppose to hit with the bazooka?  
  
Everyone: *turns and stares at Yami*  
  
SilverRose12: OKAY!! *shoots Yami in the head with the bazooka but misses by like an inch* DAMN!! I NEED TO WORK ON MY AIM!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *watching SilverRose12 fire shots at Yami, while Duelist of the Sands is trying to pierce Yami in the heart with an arrow, with Penny is trying to stop all the chaos* Well.... I guess.... we are going to have to leave you guys.. just remember... READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
